Green M&Ms
by Silicon2123
Summary: Each chapter is a oneshot that stands on its own.I just wanted to put them under the same roof.The stories are about Irina, Vikram, and Isabel at Oxford. There are pairings. Further summaries at the top of each story. Rated for swearing.
1. Green M&Ms

Summary: Vikram introduces Irina to a new food.

Vikram tore open the bag and dumped out its contents onto the table. Irina raised an eyebrow.

"These are M&Ms." he explained.

"What and whats?"

"M, as in the letter m."

"Oh." Irina said. Vikram laughed.

"I still can't believe you've never eaten an M&M!" he said excitedly.

"Wait, since there's only one, wouldn't it just be an M?" Irina asked curiously.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because! That's just not what it's called. Now stop talking and eat one." Irina cautiously chose a blue candy from the mess on the table and tentatively licked it. Vikram rolled his eyes.

"If you don't put that thing in your mouth this instant, I will shove it in myself. Eat the damn chocolate!" He shouted in exasperation. Irina scowled and slipped the piece into her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise. Hastily she took another one of the same color and repeated the process.

"It's good!" She exclaimed.

"I know, right? Now, you should know, each M&M color stands for something different. The one you just ate, blue, stands for virtue." Vikram told her. Irina snorted.

"Irony at its finest, eh?" She laughed. Vikram had to agree. "So what does the green stand for?"

"The green," Vikram said seriously, "is magical." Irina smirked.

"Ah." She said. "Says the logical man here at Oxford."

"No, no. I mean it. It can make weird things happen. It can make things float upsidown, and it can blur someone's judgment." Irina spat out the candy she had in her mouth.

"Are these alcoholic?" She demanded.

"Not like that! In the emotional sense, not the drunk sense! God Irina, for such a beautiful woman, you can be so irritating." He froze. Oops. Irina's jaw dropped. The look she shot him penetrated his furthest barriers.

"I know my English is not perfect, but I do believe I know a term for what you are thinking at the moment." Irina said quietly.

"Oops?" Vikram suggested.

"Ah, no. I believe our thoughts may have been along the same lines, and I was thinking more…shit." Vikram laughed awkwardly.

"So, I'm now screwed and odds are I have no chance with you." He said.

"Totally fucked." Irina agreed.

"I too know your English is not perfect, so I would like to volunteer to teach you a phrase we say here." Vikram said. Irina nodded her consent.

"It's called 'beating the odds,'" he leaned over, "and it goes like this." Irina barely had time to react before he pressed his lips to hers, and she lost feeling. When they finally separated, Irina was still in shock.

"Damn green M&Ms." She whispered.

"Damn green M&ms." He agreed.


	2. Truth Or Dare

Summary: Vikram and Isabel teach Irina how to play truth or dare.

**Author's Note**: This is before Vikram and Isabel were married.

"Why did we never think of this before?" Vikram asked the two women sitting in front of him in their dorm room.

"I'm not sure I quite grasp the concept." Irina said slowly. Isabel scooted closer to her (this was back in the day when she would actually sit on the floor).

"It's simple. One of us is going to ask you if you want to pick truth or dare. If you pick truth, you must answer whatever question we ask honestly. If you chose not to, you have to do a dare, which is basically anything either of us tells you to do."

"Example."

"Well," Vikram said, "If we dare you to walk naked from here to the next dormitory building, you have to do it." Irina looked out the window. It was dark, which would play to her advantage, but there was at least a half foot of snow on the ground with more falling from the sky.

"Do I really have to do this?" she asked, very annoyed.

"Yes." Vikram and Isabel said together. Irina knew she had no choice. Though she could have killed both of them on the spot without anyone knowing, she really did enjoy their presence. Well, most of the time anyway.

"Fine. Isabel, you go first." There was an awkward silence until Isabel nudged Irina.

"Ask me if I want truth or dare…" she whispered.

"Oh! Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said confidently. Irina thought for a moment.

"Would you marry Vikram if he asked you?" Isabel spit out the drink in her mouth laughing.

"No way!" Vikram looked hurt, but Irina joined in Isabel's laughter.

"Alright already!" Vikram interrupted impatiently, "Irina, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Isabel raised her eyebrows, curious of what Vikram would come up with.

"Okay. Go get Professor Abbot's favorite pen." Irina rolled her eyes. Could he not give her something more of a challenge? Without further ado, Irina raced off into the night. Within ten minutes she was back.

"Did you get it?" Isabel asked curiously. Irina nodded.

"No she didn't!" Vikram nearly shouted, "She doesn't have it with her."

"Vikram, check your back pocket." Vikram checked, and sure enough, the professor's favorite maroon fountain pen was sitting there.

"How di-wait, wha-" Vikram stuttered, "How did you get that there? I was sitting on it!" Irina merely smirked.

"Wait," Isabel protested, "that wasn't fair. Give her a truth. She's too good." Before Irina could counter, Isabel said "What was the name of your first boyfriend?" Irina went red.

"I don't think this is fair, as I already participated in the dare."

"It has already been said. Now spill."

"I, I um, well…"

"Wait a sec," Vikram said, amused, "She's never had a boyfriend, has she?" Isabel's eyes widened.

"I don't want to play anymore." Irina said quietly.

"Is it true?" Isabel prodded.

"No."

"Then what was his name?"

"Alexander."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"He's dead." The room went silent. In an effort to steer the unwanted attention away from Irina, Isabel suggested a different game.

"How about monopoly?"

"I call the car!" Vikram shouted. Irina smiled at her friends' show of kindness.

"I call the hat!" she said, because she knew Isabel would want the shoe.


End file.
